


meet you on cloud 9

by Ihateyouandyourmum



Series: ianowt fanfics [1]
Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Recreational Drug Use, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateyouandyourmum/pseuds/Ihateyouandyourmum
Summary: getting sydney novak high is one of stans favorite pastimes
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Series: ianowt fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898149
Kudos: 20





	meet you on cloud 9

theres always the people in high school that you know are a bit fucked up but you can't tell why. and that one relating factor between syd and stan was their rampant parental issues that everyone knew about to a level, but also knew absolutely shit all about.

it was kind of always that way, you could probably walk into a classroom and recognise the depressed kid, and the anxious kid, and the kid with daddy issues or a shitty home life, but also never quite put your finger on what's going on with them.

maybe thats how stan had found syd in the first place, like a homing light that these two were meant to be totally and utterly fucked up together and take on the world or something. or maybe stan was just a bit too optimistic about his friend and smoking acomplise sydney novak.

getting syd high was one of those things that stan absolutely loved doing, because syd sober and syd high were two completely different people. or maybe they were 3 different people.

getting syd high on a good day meant openness, closeness, it drained all the anger, and sarcasm, and general dickishness out of his friend and was a large brunt of the reason stan could put up with some of her bullshit on a regular basis.

but then there was getting syd high on a bad day, when she would come to him at some random hour on the verge of a breakdown about to cry, or have a panic attack, or blow something the fuck up and beg stan to get high with her before she went insane. it was those times that stan felt needed, felt like sydney was real and that he was real, it was the times she would talk about her mum, and her dad and her brother, and how her brain felt like it was imploding all of the time and she couldn't stop it. because stan felt that way too and couldn't say it.

admitting you are fucked up to another person is hard, admitting you're both fucked up together is easier. and its easier to accept that you didnt deserve the cards you got when you know the girl next to you definitely didn't deserve the ones she got either. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i cry about ianowt being cancelled @robynofsorrows


End file.
